Cleric
The cleric is a hybrid class in Dungeons and Dragons, capable of casting magic and capable in melee. The cleric serves a support role much of the time, with spells that heal and enhance. Original D&D Clerics contribute to a party with support magic and melee staying power. They are noted as having several of the advantages of fighting-men and magic-users. The cleric class in this edition also contains the so-called "anti-cleric," who casts the reverse form of several of the spells, and who has different level titles. Prime Requisite Wisdom is the prime requisite for clerics. They can use Strength on a 3-to-1 basis, and Intelligence on a 2-to-1 basis. Class Basics Magic Item Use Clerics can use magic armor and non-edged magic weapons. Alignment Clerics of 7th level and above are either "Law" or "Chaos" (also known as anti-clerics). Stronghold When a cleric reaches 8th level (Patriarch), they may opt to build a stronghold. They receive help from "above," allowing them to construct a castle for half the usual cost. Their stronghold attracts fanatically loyal followers who serve at no cost (1d6 x 10 heavy cavalry, 1d6 x 10 horsed crossbowmen, and 3d6 x 10 heavy foot). Clerics with strongholds of their own can invest in their strongholds to increase their income. They receive base tithes equal to 20 GP per inhabitant per year. Note that if the cleric changes alignment, the former faithful abandon the stronghold. Magical Research Clerics can conduct magical research to develop a new spell of a level they can cast. Doing so takes the following investment, with the percentages indicating a percent chance of success when spending that amount of GP: Turn Undead Clerics (and not anti-clerics) have a powerful effect on the undead. They can choose to roll 2d6, and if this number is greater than a target number (7, 9, or 11, depending on the level of the cleric and the strength of the target), they can turn away the undead creature. Especially weak creatures are automatically turned, and even weaker creatures are destroyed outright, the magic animating them being dispelled by the cleric. Spell List Spells that are reversed by anti-clerics are noted with a *. 1: Introduced in Supplement 1: Greyhawk AD&D Clerics in AD&D served similarly to their OD&D counterparts as "gish" characters who could wield weapons and cast magic. Ability Scores A cleric requires a Wisdom of at least 9 (or at least 13 if the character is a multi-classed half-elf cleric). If the cleric has a Wisdom of 15 or more, they gain a 10% experience point bonus. A cleric also gains bonus spells for a high Wisdom. Clerics benefit from a high Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity as well. Class Basics Equipment A cleric uses a holy symbol to power their spells. They cannot use edged or pointed weapons. They can use a large array of other weaponry, including the club, the flail, the hammer, the mace, and the staff. They are also entitled to the use of any armor or shield. Clerics can use most potions, cleric scrolls, protection scrolls, Alignment A cleric can be of any alignment except True Neutral, depending on the deity they worship. Evil clerics are allowed the use of poison, but neutral and good clerics are not. Turn Undead Good clerics can turn away undead by rolling higher than the indicated number on a d20. They turn 1d12 undead creatures at any one time (or 1d6+6 at higher levels). At higher levels, they can turn fiends, and then they turn 1d2 of them. Turned undead move directly away from the cleric for 3d4 rounds at full speed. Evil clerics can instead attempt to influence undead, causing them to be neutral (and ignore the cleric's party) or even friendly (following the cleric's party on their adventure) as a reaction roll dictates. When a creature would be automatically turned, the evil cleric insted automatically influences them, and when a creature would be destroyed, the evil cleric instead automatically makes them friendly. At high levels, an evil cleric can also turn a single Paladin of the level indicated. Stronghold At 8th level, a cleric can establish a place of worship (not less than 2,000 square feet in area) with some sort of altar or shrine, and attract 2d10*10 followers that serve with fanatic loyalty unless the cleric changes deities or alignment. The cleric also gains several 0 level military members: *2d4 heavy cavalry (plate mail, shield, lance, broad sword, and mace) *3d4 medium cavalry (chain mail, shield, lance, flail, short sword) *1d6*5 light cavalry (studded leather, shield, light crossbow, pick) *1d4*5 heavy infantry for melee (splint mail, battle axe, long sword) *1d6*5 heavy infantry pikers (chain mail, pole arm, hand axe) *1d6*5 heavy infantry crossbowyers (ring mail, heavy crossbow, short sword) *1d6*10 light infantry (padded armor, shield, spear, club) At 9th level, the cleric can enhance their shrine, or build a new stronghold (which must include a shrine) in the form of a large temple, cathedral, castle, monastery, abbey, or church, The structure must occupy at least 2,500 square feet. The construction costs of this are halved, due to the help of the faithful. If the area around the stronghold is monster-free and inhabited by people, the cleric earns 9 silver pieces per head from trade, taxation, and tithes. Spell List Spells that can be reversed are noted with a *. References Category:Classes